Even In Death
by Miss Nom de Plume
Summary: A post-Sasori-death songfic to Even In Death by Evanescence. SasoDei/DeiSaso.


**A/N: My first songfic. I've been meaning to write one for ages, but could never think of a song and a pairing or a scenario that would fit together well...okay, that's a lie, I can detect SasoDei in about 98 percent of all songs I listen to, HiDei in 77 percent , and ItaDei in 69 percent...or something. Who knows. But anyways, I never found one I really wanted to write. Until now. **

**Pairing: SasoDei/DeiSaso**

**Song: Even In Death--Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, the Akatsuki deaths would all be plot hoaxes, there would be yaoi galore, and Sai would be the main character.**

_Italics_** means the story, and **the regular font **means the song lyrics.**

**--**

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone

"…_What are you talking about, Itachi-san…? Puppets can't die, un,"_ _the corners of the blonde's lips twitched upwards in a brief expression that could almost be considered a smile._

"_One, puppets are never alive in the first place…You should know your _Danna,_" although he knew it was best to be patient with Deidara, he emphasized the word with more venom than necessary, "wasn't entirely a puppet. Two, he _is _dead. He was impaled through the heart, which is completely fatal to anyone…even him."_

_  
_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong

_Deidara shot the other man a glare, "Don't even _joke _about stuff like that, un…"_

_Whatever patience the raven had was beginning to drain out of him with frightening speed. "I'm. not. joking." Itachi hissed. "Sasori is dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. Now…" seeing the blonde's shocked expression and hoping that meant he had gotten it through his thick skull, Itachi hastily regained his composure. "Seeing as how we're already past 'denial', hurry up and make it through the rest of the stages, so I can have some peace, all right, Deidara?" Itachi offered the blonde what was probably the closest thing to a kind, maybe even comforting smile as he was willing to give._

_It was really more like a mocking gesture that Itachi felt was necessary to get this over with as quickly as possible. One couldn't expect it to be sincere. _

_Wanting Itachi to leave him as much as the raven himself did, Deidara almost nodded. Almost, because it was barely more than a twitch, but it served its purpose, and the other man stood up, striding out of Deidara's (previously also Sasori's) bedroom, silently pushing the door shut behind him as he left._

Moonlight on the soft brown earth

_Deidara rose from his position and crossed the distance between himself and the door to the room's balcony. It was a door that Sasori always kept shut while he was in the room. It let in too much unnecessary sunlight. It interfered with his work, he said. But now it was night, and the soft blanket of raven feathers and black velvet and pure eternal darkness had fallen, blocking out the sun. When Sasori no Danna came back, there would be nothing to annoy him._

It leads me to where you lay

_In the icy breezes that wafted in from the newly opened door lingered the scent of strawberries, the wonderful fragrance that always hung in intoxicating clouds around Sasori. He absolutely couldn't be gone…not forever. He would come back. He probably really wasn't dead, but he had made a puppet replica of himself, used it as a decoy, controlled it from far away…and that was what had been 'killed', not the real Sasori. He was surely just waiting for the right time to come back. Maybe he was on his way back right now…any minute, he would arrive, and he would be standing in front of Deidara once again. Just before the dawn, he would come, he would take Deidara in his arms and tell him he was sorry for making the blonde believe he was dead, Deidara would tell him he never really believed it, and Sasori would close the balcony door behind him to halt the offending sun, preventing it from leaking into the room._

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

_Deidara would welcome him back home, and they would be together again, forever. He would never let his Danna go…_

I will stay forever here with you  
My love

_He would never leave his Danna. If both of them stayed, then they would never have to be apart, and everything would be like before…better than before. Deidara was sure of it._

The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

_Even if Sasori _was _dead, not that he possibly could be…that wouldn't change anything. Deidara would still think of him constantly, miss him constantly, and whisper 'I love you' s to him before he drifted off to sleep, hoping his Danna would hear him, and feel the same, even in death._

Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love

_And, eventually, maybe even soon if he was lucky…Deidara would be able to see Sasori again, see him for real, stay with him forever. If anything was changed, it would be for the better. Nothing would come between them then._

They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_Deidara inhaled deeply the aroma of strawberries, still heavy in the air. After all, Sasori had promised to him that he would never leave him unless he had no choice, and you always have a choice to die or not, don't you? Deidara was sure Sasori fought using all of his strength, and there was no way a little brat and an old woman could have defeated his Danna. Sasori was too powerful, too wonderful, to let that happen. _

_Itachi never knew that, so Deidara didn't think he could blame the Uchiha for thinking Sasori could have died. He didn't blame the others, either. None of them knew. None of them knew he couldn't leave._

I will stay forever here with you  
My love

_Deidara knew he would continue to wait for his Danna to return, until the day he died. If Sasori came back, no, _when _Sasori came back, Deidara would always be there to welcome him back home, to love him just as before, maybe even more than he did now, if he could. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all._

The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

_Always he would love Sasori, his Danna, and always he would hope to see him again, to breathe in the strawberries in the air around him. They always seemed sweeter around him than anywhere else. Everything did. Even with him gone, the sweetness that lingered would always remind Deidara of him, he wouldn't be able to forget his Danna even he had wanted to._

And I can't love you any more than I do

_Deidara would always love Sasori with every fragment of his heart, even the parts previously shattered had mended for Sasori. He doubted there was any way he could feel any more for his Danna than he did—he doubted it was possible._

_**People die, but real love is forever.**_

--

**A/N: How'd everyone like it? I'm not too sure about it, since it's my first songfic and everything so, reviews please! And remember, I REPLY. EVEN TO FLAMES...so those are A-Okay too! 8D**


End file.
